Preman Bukan?
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Ino ketakutan, preman itu mengejarnya sampai kampus. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?


**A/N:**

Kembali lagi dengan saya di sini. Ini cerita terinspirasi dari mimpi saya kemarin malam, _hahahaa ..._

Kritisi saja jika memang perlu, jangan lupa dengan akun ya ...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya gunakan di sini saya ambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

dengan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preman Bukan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Arghhh_ kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?"

Teriakan itu menggema, mengawali pagi yang tidak terlampau pagi dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang itu berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan hanya menyempatkan diri untuk menggosok gigi serta mencuci muka. Setelah memilih pakaian dengan cepat, yang biasanya ini memakan waktu setengah jam, gadis itu menuju dapur. Mengambil sekenanya sepotong roti bakar sisa semalam. Setelah menjepitkan potongan roti itu ke mulut, tangannya sibuk memakai sepatu, dan langsung berlari keluar. Ia mengunci pintu dan menatap sejenak pada pintu putih polos tersebut. Nomor 714 jelas terbaca dalam ingatannya, dan seketika menyadarkan dirinya bahwa sejak sehari yang lalu ia hidup sebatang kara di apartemen sederhana ini. Bibirnya tersenyum miring, kemudian ia tertawa. Menertawakan diri yang mengumpat tadi pagi.

"Tenang saja, Ayah, Ibu, aku pasti bisa menjalani hidup sebagai mahasiswa dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian," serunya sedikit berteriak tanpa peduli jika tetangganya akan terganggu.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama dirinya menjalani kehidupan jauh dari orang tua. Ia memilih Suna sebagai kota tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan tinggi, jauh dari Konoha sang kota kelahiran. Tujuannya hanyalah Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Sunagakure yang merupakan fakultas terbaik di negara ini. Impiannya tercapai, dengan tekadnya yang kuat. Kini gadis itu menjadi mahasiswa yang kelak akan meraih titel sarjana kedokteran.

Sebagai tempat tinggal selama di Suna, Yamanaka Ino memilih apartemen sederhana di tepi Kota Suna. Memang sedikit jauh dari kampus, sehingga mengharuskan dirinya naik angkutan umum ataupun ojek. Namun, biaya sewanya yang tergolong murah untuk fasilitas yang ditawarkan, Ino merasa diuntungkan. Lagi pula, dengan tinggal sedikit jauh ini, ada kesempatan untuk mencoba berbagai moda transportasi yang ditawarkan Kota Suna. Anggap saja piknik keliling Suna.

Gadis berambut pirang itu sibuk menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan aplikasi _maps_. Mata hijau piasnya tampak kebingungan, agak ragu dengan informasi yang diterima. Ia mendesah, merasa lelah berjalan sejauh 300 meter sesuai arahan aplikasi tersebut. Di sana dikatakan setelah 300 meter berjalan, ia akan menemukan halte bus yang menuju ke arah kampus. Namun ternyata tidak ada satu halte pun ia temui. Apa mungkin aplikasi ini belum di_update_?

Kepalanya menengok ke segala arah, mencari transportasi lain yang kiranya bisa dijadikan alternatif. Sayang sekali, jalanan di sini lengang. Hampir tak ada kendaraan melintas. Kebanyakan di sisi kanan dan kiri merupakan jajaran ruko lama yang sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan, terlihat kelam dan menyeramkan. Jauh di ujung sana, di dekat perempatan, sekelompok laki-laki berkumpul. Sebagian besar dari mereka bertato dan merokok, tampilannya juga tak bisa dikatakan baik. Preman mungkin? Ino bergidik, masa sepagi ini dia harus berlari kembali ke apartemen karena takut? Lagi pula, ini kanhari pertama dia kuliah, masa sudah terlambat? Apa pendapat orang nanti tentang dirinya?

Namun, jika memang seperti ini sampai beberapa menit ke depan, sepertinya dia harus kembali saja. Kuliah dimulai besok, dengan alasan dia baru sampai di kota ini. Simpel kan?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah motor yang tidak ia dengar derumnya, berhenti tepat di depan tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengerutkan dahi, menatap penasaran pada sosok berjaket kulit hitam dan tidak memakai helm. Rambutnya cokelat dan berantakan, pipinya ada tato segitiga merah, matanya oval kecil dan gelap. Jangan lupakan bibir yang sedang menjepit batang rokok, itu tidak akan pernah luput dari penglihatan akuamarin Ino. Sontak gadis itu menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, ia tak tahan bau asap rokok.

Menyadari sikap Ino, laki-laki itu membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Mengembuskan sisa asap ke arah lain, kemudian menoleh menatap gadis pirang yang mulai menurunkan tangan. Ino yang biasanya berani menyemprot siapa saja yang berani mengisap racun laknat itu di dekatnya, mendadak bergeming. Jujur saja ia takut, sebab laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat jahat.

"Menunggu siapa?" sapa laki-laki itu, jika bisa dikatakan sebagai kalimat sapaan.

Ino bingung, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lantas baru menjawab, "B-bus."

Laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bus? Bus apa?"

Seketika Ino menggeleng. Terlampau gugup untuk menjawab bahwa ia tengah menunggu kendaraan untuk menuju kampusnya.

"Tidak ada bus lewat sini, kau mau menunggu sampai kiamat pun. Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

Takut-takut tapi diberanikan, Ino menatap mata setajam mata predator milik laki-laki itu.

"Universitas Sunagakure," jawabnya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah bagian belakang motor.

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Ino terkejut, setengah tidak menyangka apa yang didengarnya ini kenyataan. Ia bimbang, mau menolak rasanya sayang, mau menerima ia masih ketakutan dengan pikiran buruknya tentang laki-laki ini.

Melihat gadis di hadapannya menggigit bibir tanpa menjawab, laki-laki itu menarik tangan sang gadis dan setengah memaksa menyuruhnya naik.

Gadis itu menurut. Ia duduk dengan sedikit menjaga jarak dari punggung lebar sang laki-laki, dan memilih berpegangan pada bagian belakang motor. Laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan, dia sedang memakai helm yang ternyata sejak tadi digantung pada setang motor. Motor mulai melaju, seiring dengan hati Ino yang mulai memanjatkan doa, memohon keselamatan pada Tuhan. Ketika melewati perempatan, motor menepi ke arah kerumunan orang yang Ino sangka sebagai preman tadi. Jantung Ino sudah kebat-kebit tak keruan, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Pinjam helmnya," ujar laki-laki itu kepada gerombolan yang mungkin memang preman itu.

Salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan helm kepada laki-laki itu, sementara yang lain sibuk bersiul, menggoda mereka berdua. Wajah Ino memerah, entahlah itu sebab malu atau marah. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu melepas helmnya, menggantinya dengan helm pinjaman, dan menyodorkan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepada Ino.

"Pakai!"

Ino ragu, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menerima helm itu.

"_Tsk_ … pakailah! Ini untuk keselamatan."

Wow … preman yang taat aturan.

Mau tidak mau Ino lagi-lagi menurut. Pikiran buruknya tentang bau helm yang tidak sedap, seketika lenyap. Ternyata di luar dugaan, helm itu bersih dan … wangi. Ino tersenyum. Lumayan, ia tidak perlu khawatir rambutnya akan ternoda.

Hampir lima belas menit motor yang ia tunggangi melaju. Laki-laki ini memilih jalan "tikus" daripada jalan utama. Saat Ino memberanikan diri bertanya, laki-laki itu mengemukakan alasan bahwa ia menghindari macet. Ino mengangguk saja kendati dalam hati merasa waswas. Ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan, takut jika ternyata laki-laki itu bermaksud jahat kepadanya.

Ketika melewati gang yang menurutnya terlalu sempit, bahkan untuk lewat satu motor, tiba-tiba motor berhenti. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, terlebih tatkala laki-laki itu turun.

"Tunggu di sini! Jangan ke mana-mana!"

Kalimat larangan itu justru bagai sebuah perintah bagi Ino. Rasa takut kembali menderanya. Ia melirik pada sosok yang sudah menjauh, dan tak henti menatap penuh kewaspadaan.

Tempat ini sepi sekali. Tidak ada rumah satu pun, hanya dipenuhi semak belukar dan pepohonan di sisi jalan. Lembap dan cenderung gelap, membuat Ino semakin panik.

Sial! Apakah laki-laki itu bermaksud jahat padanya?

Dihantui pikirannya, Ino memilih berlari dan menyelamatkan diri. Tidak peduli jantungnya yang berteriak meminta istirahat, gadis itu terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia memilih berbelok ke jalan yang terlihat menanjak agar tidak bertemu laki-laki itu, seandainya dia mengejar. Kepala yang terasa berat dan kaki yang terasa mau patah ia abaikan. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sampai tidak kepikiran untuk beristirahat. Segala berita tentang kejahatan di tempat sepi, mengisi penuh kepalanya.

"Tuhan, tolong lindungi aku!"

.

.

.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Ia mendongak, mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Haruno Sakura kalau tidak salah?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk antusias, "Mau ke kantin? Ayo bareng!"

Ino mengangguk, merapikan buku-buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kedua gadis itu kini berjalan menuju kantin kampus, yang kebetulan berada di bangunan terpisah dengan ruang tempat mereka kuliah.

Keduanya dengan cepat akrab lantaran memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama. Kalau boleh disebut sebagai gadis-gadis cerewet dan tukang gosip. Terlebih jika sedang membicarakan mahasiswa laki-laki, atau lebih tepatnya memberi _rank _berdasarkan kadar ketampanan mereka.

"Tapi aku sudah punya incaran _sih _Sakura," ujar Ino berapi-api.

"_Oh _ya? Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Uchiha _hmp _…."

Seketika Sakura menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bilang Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan iris hijaunya, tajam. Sedikit membuat Ino bergidik, sebab ia tahu sesuatu dari sini. Ino dengan cepat melepas tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengejek.

Matanya seketika menyipit, saat melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura.

"A … aku juga mengincarnya," jawab Sakura.

Ino mendengus. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka jika harus bersaing dengan sahabat, meski baru berkenalan, sendiri. Namun sepertinya justru akan semakin menarik persaingannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing saja?" tawar Ino.

Iris hijau Sakura membola, hanya sejenak, dan berubah tajam seakan penuh kekuatan. Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk mantap.

Hari ini Ino dan sahabat sekaligus pesaingnya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Termasuk mempercantik diri dan berusaha menarik perhatian mahasiswa laki-laki yang sebenarnya malah sibuk berkutat dengan buku Anatominya. Heran, padahal saat ini jam perkuliahan sudah selesai, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke malah masih betah berlama-lama di perpustakaan. Hal ini membuat Ino dan Sakura mengurungkan niat untuk pulang dan malah ikut-ikut nongkrong di perpustakaan. Mereka berdua membaca apa pun yang bisa dibaca, walau sedikit malas.

Sebenarnya Yamanaka Ino tengah heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya ia mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke tampan memang benar, tapi dirinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pria yang misterius itu. Namun begitu mengetahui Sakura juga mengincarnya, entah kenapa Ino menjadi penasaran juga untuk, dan boleh dikatakan ingin, memiliki Uchiha muda itu.

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya selalu sama. Mereka berdua seolah lupa tujuan utama berada di kampus ini dan malah meributkan penampilan demi mencari perhatian laki-laki yang melirik mereka saja tidak. Termasuk hari ini, ketika mereka berdua menatap penuh damba pada Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki itu malah serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosen Anatomi.

Omong-omong mengenai dosen Anatomi, Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat melihat dosen tersebut. Wanita cantik, berambut coklat panjang, yang memiliki tato segitiga merah di pipi. Apa boleh dosen bertato? Ketika dikonfirmasi tentang hal itu, dosen wanita bernama Inuzuka Hana itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa tato ini merupakan lambang keluarga Inuzuka yang tidak boleh dihilangkan. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pikiran Ino. Seperti ia familier dengan tato itu. _Hmm _… apa ya?

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi ini minggu depan. Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan tugas makalah kalian dan mempersiapkan presentasinya."

Kalimat penutup itu membuat perasaan menjadi ambigu. Antara bahagia karena kelas berakhir lebih cepat, dan sedih karena tugas yang diberikan cukup berat untuk waktu yang singkat.

.

.

.

Gerimis di luar membuat Ino memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen ketimbang tetap tinggal di kampus. Tak mengapa sedikit mandi air hujan, yang ada dalam bayangannya saat ini hanyalah kasur empuk di kamar serta segala pernak pernik penghiasnya seperti bantal dan guling. _Ahh _membayangkan tidur saat hujan memang hal yang paling menyenangkan, membahagiakan, bahkan lebih daripada mengais cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?"

Itu pertanyaan Ino kepada Sakura yang alih-alih mengejar Sasuke, mengejar dirinya.

"Aku ingin lihat apartemenmu. Waktu itu kau janji kan untuk menunjukkannya padaku?" ujar Sakura.

Ino mendadak menyesal ia pernah berjanji seperti itu. Kalau sudah begini, rencana untuk tidur di saat hujan itu jadi gagal atau … tidak juga.

"Boleh, tapi kutinggal tidur ya?" candanya tapi serius.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga akan ikut tidur di kamarmu," balas Sakura.

Keduanya tertawa konyol.

Perhatian mereka lantas teralih pada gerombolan mahasiswi yang sedang berdiri dan bergosip. Jujur saja Ino jengah, mereka menghalangi jalan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat menegur. _Hei_ apalah dia yang hanya mahasiswa baru di sini. Masih lebih baik jika gerombolan mahasiswi itu teman seangkatan, bagaimana jika ternyata senior? Mencari aman adalah hal terbaik untuk dilakukan saat ini.

Ino menatap langit yang masih setia mengguyurkan air. Bibirnya tersenyum, ia selalu mencintai hujan. Bahkan sejak kecil dahulu, sederas apa pun, selama hujan itu tidak disertai petir. Sayangnya, ternyata hujan benar-benar menjadi deras sekarang. Kalau seperti ini ia tidak bisa pulang, kecuali dengan taksi.

Ketika ia hendak mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Sakura, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah kanopi gerbang kampus. Irisnya membola. Ia kenal siapa laki-laki itu. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang, saat laki-laki itu mempertemukan pandangan dengan dirinya. Dua pasang mata itu bersirobok.

Ino semakin gugup ketika dilihatnya laki-laki itu berjalan perlahan lewat selasar. Rambut coklat berantakan laki-laki itu membuatnya tergelitik untuk merapikan. _Eh_?

Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikiran seperti itu? Ia sadar setelah ini rasanya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Seorang preman mengejar mahasiswi yang telah melarikan diri darinya sampai ke kampus tempat mahasiswi itu menuntut ilmu. Itulah sebaris kalimat rancu yang memenuhi pikiran Ino.

"Ino kau kenapa?"

Panggilan Sakura menyadarkannya. Ino berusaha mengatur napas dan berpikir cepat. Ia yakin benar bahwa preman itu sedang mencarinya. Maka dengan keyakinan penuh untuk menghindarkan anak-anak kampus dari preman itu, atau sebaliknya menghindarkan preman itu dari dikeroyok teman-temannya, Ino melangkah maju.

"Kau pulang saja _duluan_ Sakura, lain kali saja mampir ke apartemenku," ujarnya lantang.

Langkahnya sedikit dimantap-mantapkan. Walau ketakutan, Ino enggan memutus kontak dengan laki-laki itu. Anehnya, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat akan menerkamnya, meski tatapan matanya tetap tajam.

Saat sudah dekat, dengan cepat Ino meraih lengan laki-laki itu dan menariknya. Mereka sontak menjadi objek tatapan para mahasiswa, dosen dan siapa pun yang sedang ada di sana. Ino tak peduli, meski kini pipinya merona akibat rasa malunya sendiri. Ia juga tak merasa janggal dengan nihilnya respons dari manusia yang sedang ditariknya.

Sampai langkah mereka berhenti di kantin kampus, Ino sengaja memilih bangku paling ujung. Tentu saja dengan harapan agar tak ada orang yang melihat mereka, meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, tetapi posisinya saling berhadapan, laki-laki itu menatapnya intens sedang ia masih menundukkan kepala.

Sebenarnya gadis itu hanya sedang menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, agar tak terlalu kencang dan ia bisa berpikir dengan jernih apa yang akan dikatakan pada laki-laki ini. Tepatnya menjelaskan dengan sekian alasan tentang dirinya yang melarikan diri dari preman ini. Aneh sebenarnya, mengapa pula ia harus menjelaskan hal itu pada preman yang akan mencelakainya?

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunduk begitu?"

Ino terkejut mendengar suara bariton bernada santai tersebut. Ia kira tadinya akan mendengar sumpah serapah atau minimal umpatan kasar. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap cemas pada wajah preman tampan itu.

Tampan?

Ino menelan ludah atas pemikirannya sendiri. Namun tidak ada penolakan pada kalimat itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut cokelat yang dibiarkan berantakan. Matanya tajam, ia menyeringai miring menampilkan sebelah taring di sela bibir. Mendadak Ino ingat pada sosok Edward Cullen.

"A-ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya Ino.

Laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kukira kau tahu, makanya kau menarikku ke sini."

Ino menggeleng cepat. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Apa kau mau mempermasalahkan yang waktu itu?" tanya Ino.

"Waktu kau kabur? Ya."

Jawaban laki-laki itu membuat Ino mencelus. Ternyata benar, ia bermasalah karena kabur waktu itu.

"Ma … af, tapi wajar kan aku kabur. Ka-kau akan apa-apakan aku kan waktu itu?"

Ino tak mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ditambah dengan seringai laki-laki itu yang semakin tajam, ia semakin yakin ada dalam bahaya. Ditatapnya sekeliling kantin, memang _sih _masih ada orang, tapi Ino tidak yakin mereka mau berurusan dengan preman hanya demi seorang mahasiswa baru.

"Tahu dari mana aku akan _mengapa-apakan _kamu?" tuntut laki-laki itu.

Ino tidak menyangka akan merona dan terpesona pada seorang preman yang sedang mengakui bahwa akan _mengapa-apakan _dirinya. Bagaimana lagi, laki-laki itu saat ini malah sedang meletakkan pipinya di atas meja, menatap Ino dengan seringai yang masih bertahan. Itu tampan sekali ya Tuhan.

Memalingkan muka untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, akhirnya Ino menyerah.

"Sudah jangan diperpanjang. Katakan saja apa maumu sampai-sampai kau mengikutiku ke kampus!"

Laki-laki itu malah tertawa, "Kata siapa aku mengikutimu ke kampus?"

Di sini Ino sedang bingung. Ada juga ya preman yang bisa bermain kata?

"Lalu apa? Kau sampai repot-repot ke sini?" ujar Ino ketus setengah kesal.

"Kiba?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua. Ino semakin panik ketika dilihatnya Inuzuka Hana, dosen Anatomi, tampak bingung. Wanita itu menatap bergantian pada dirinya dan laki-laki di sebelahnya. _Ahhh_ Ino jadi ingat, pantas saja dia merasa tato merah itu familier. Dia melihatnya ada di pipi si preman waktu itu.

_Eh? _Jangan katakan ….

"Jangan menggoda mahasiswiku, Bodoh!" teriak Hana tertahan.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, matanya menatap tajam pada laki-laki preman itu.

"Siapa yang menggoda? Kakak saja selalu berburuk sangka padaku. Ya kan Cantik?"

Laki-laki itu menjawab santai sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Ino, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

_Eh_? Kakak katanya?

Ya Tuhan, Ino ingin pingsan sekarang. Preman itu adik dari dosennya? Dosennya punya adik yang seorang preman? Ini bagaimana _sih_?

"Sudah ayo pulang!" perintah Hana.

Laki-laki itu mendengus bosan, "Kakak bilang aku harus mulai serius mencari calon istri, agar tidak terlambat menikah. Di sini aku sedang berusaha menjalankan keinginan Kakak _lho_."

Merasa mengerti maksud laki-laki itu, Ino semakin merona. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menikah? Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan baru masuk kuliah. Masa iya akan langsung menikah? Apa kata kedua orang tuanya nanti? Dan kenapa pikirannya ikut-ikut membicarakan pernikahan?

"Jangan macam-macam! Ayo pulang! Atau kau mau mengantar gadis ini?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk semangat, "Apa boleh?"

Dan ia dihadiahi tepukan keras di lengan.

"Yamanaka Ino kan?" tanya Hana, menatap lembut pada mahasiswinya.

Ino mengangguk, "Be-benar Prof."

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Hana, lagi.

"Bus, Prof," jawab Ino gugup.

Otak gadis itu benar-benar sedang tidak bisa berpikir sekarang, lantaran terlalu banyak informasi yang lewat kepalanya baru saja.

"Ya sudah, Kiba, mana kunci mobilnya? Kau antar Yamanaka dengan bus."

Sebelum laki-laki itu sempat protes, Hana mendahuluinya, "Jangan protes dan jangan macam-macam dengan mahasiswiku!"

Di sinilah dirinya berada bersama Preman Kiba. Berdiri bersebelahan di depan gedung apartemen Ino. Ino masih diam seribu bahasa. Ia terlalu _shocked, _mendadak pulang ke apartemen bersama Kiba.

"Kau tidak suka aku antar?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja kau benar-benar mengikutiku, aku tidak percaya," ujar Ino.

Di luar dugaan, Kiba malah tertawa. Ia menatap Ino jenaka, "Memangnya salah ya?"

Ino menggeleng, sudah akan bicara lagi jika saja Kiba tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaris pingsan.

"Aku mau mengambil kembali helmku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tambahan**

Yamanaka Ino masih sebal. Rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan, hanya karena seorang preman bernama Kiba. Kekesalannya membuncah, mengabaikan setitik ragu bahwa Kiba adalah seorang preman.

"Preman ya preman saja," rutuknya.

Entah apa yang membuat Ino uring-uringan begini. Padahal seharusnya ia bersyukur karena Kiba tidak _mengapa-apakan _dia.

Duduk di sofa, tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol pengalih saluran televisi. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, satu saluran menarik perhatiannya. Sangat menarik, karena di layar datar itu terpampang wajah tampan Preman Kiba ...

berseragam polisi ...

dan sebaris nama di bagian bawah layar membuatnya nyaris pingsan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Letnan Satu Inuzuka Kiba

Tangannya gemetar, tanpa sengaja menyentuh ponselnya yang tengah bergetar.

Ino menelan ludah paksa, dengan gugup dibukanya surel yang baru saja masuk.

"_Hei, _lusa kuantar pulang lagi ya? :-*

_Kiba"

Kali ini Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.


End file.
